kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Masamune Dan
is the former CEO of Genm Corp. and the father of Kuroto Dan. He had been imprisoned after being framed by his now corrupted son, using Masamune as a scapegoat into making everyone believed he started the Zero Day, until it is finally made to public in the present. Masamune later re-emerges following the resurrection of his son and joins the game by using the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat with the Gashacon Bugvisor II to transform into . Character History Early Life 16 years ago during Emu's surgery led by Kyotaro Hinata where he and his son Kuroto were involved in, his son had first discovered the Bugster Viruses which first appeared glitching his laptop. A few years later, the Bugster Virus was later triggered by Kuroto during Zero Day, while Masamune was framed for it and later imprisoned. Present Masamune was visited by Kiriya Kujo in his prison. He would later give the information about the truth of Zero Day to Kujo, which led to Kujo's death at the hands of Genm Zombie Gamer Level X, who was his own corrupted son. One day, a cop named Heiji Uesugi went to visit him and talked about that the case of Zero Day has not been solved, and two people (Kuroto Dan and Kiriya Kujo) that have something to do with him have been missing. He told the cop that he had nothing more to say to him, and turned away to go back to his cell. As the cop insisted to find out something, he suddenly gets symptoms of Game Disease and starting to become weak, which caused him to turn around in confusion. Later on in the same day, Emu Hojo, accompanied with Asuna Karino went to visit him. When Emu introduced himself, Dan was a little bit surprised. He asked Emu what did he come for, which Emu told him about Kiriya's death during last year's Christmas was caused by none other than his son. Hearing this, Dan said he was truly disappointed by his son's doings. Emu then asked Dan about what he said to Kiriya during that day, which Dan not only replied to him about the truth that happened in the past, but also making a request to Emu to stop his son's sinister plans. Becoming Cronus and Showing the True Color Months later, Masamune was finally released from jail and took over Genm Corp by force. Ren showed his protest in gentle manner which Masamune also took it gently. When the Riders and the Bugsters finally have their final clash, Masamune showed himself using the power of Cronus. He later told everyone that everything had come just as his plan. He reveals that the manipulation on himself to be jailed, the perfection of Kamen Rider Chronicle, and the succession of Kuroto were part of his plan; making Kuroto actually his hidden pawn and not Kuroto who pulled the string, which surprises Kuroto himself. He then transformed into Kamen Rider Cronus, surprising the riders as Kuroto had told Emu, Hiro, and Taiga that it is almost impossible even for the Riders with exception of Emu as he had a chance, to control the power of Cronus as the payment is huge for the controller's life especially immediate death for those who didn't receive operation of Bugster immunity. He told the others that Emu is not the only "the first infected Bugster" and claimed himself to be "the other one". Parad, Ren, and Graphite were vexed on this especially because the Riders were defeated single handedly with his power to control time. He also defeated Parad and Graphite, killing Ren permanently as he stopped the time of life of the Bugster whom he eliminated. He left all of them and announced that he is "the true God" starting from there. Family *Kuroto Dan - Son *Sakurako Dan - Wife Personality As a father, he cares about his son and had a great relationship between each other. He also had high expectations for his son to do something big when he grows up. That is until his son became corrupted for the sake of completing the ultimate game, which is Kamen Rider Chronicle. His son framed him that he was the one who started the events of Zero Day that happened five years ago to cover up the fact that he was the actual criminal who started those events in the first place. This eventually drove a wedge to the father and son relationship, causing Dan to be disappointed for what his son had become. He became even more disappointed when Emu told him that the death of Kiriya was caused by none other than his son. After hearing this, he decided to tell Emu the truth that happened in the past and made an offer to Emu to stop his son once and for all. Or so it seemed. After he finally released from jail, he forcefully took over Genm Corp. despite Ren Amagasaki still being the president of Genm Corp. Later on, he showed his true nature that he actually "the other first infected" when Emu was infected and showed to everyone that he capable to use Cronus' power despite Kuroto's worry of the ultimate price. He already planned everything all along to have his son for perfecting the ultimate game and actually indirectly making his son to eliminate anyone who interfere of creating the game. Powers and Abilities Time Manipulation'''http://www.jefusion.com/2017/02/kamen-rider-ex-aid-kamen-rider.html Levels '''Chronicle Gamer *'Height': 205.0 cm *'Weight': 101.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 110.0 t *'Kicking power': 120.7 t *'Maximum jump height': 96.0 m *'Maximum running speed': 100m per 0.96 sec. is the default form of Kamen Rider Cronus. Currently, his level is unknown. Relationship *Kuroto Dan - Masamune's son, and Kamen Rider Genm. He originally had high hopes for him up until he was framed for the Bugster Virus outbreak. His son was killed by Parad after Ex-Aid rendered Kuroto powerless from becoming a Rider, until Poppy manage to found the way to revive Kuroto during Kamen Rider Chronicle incident. *Emu Hojo - Masamune appears to know about Emu since their first met 16 years ago during Emu's special surgery led by Kyotaro, though how much is unknown, as he expressed surprise after hearing his name for a long time. Its currently unknown how exactly he knows him back in 16 years of past. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Masamune Dan is portrayed by . Notes *Cronus's name is assumed to be from , as the creator of the Gashat has a desire for power much like Cronus did, and envied those whom possessed more power than himself. **It could also be connected to , the personification of time in ancient Greek culture. In fact, Cronus is always be confused with Chronos because of their similar names. The confusion is too common that even some historians treat the two as one God. However, according to the origin of myth, , Cronus has no relationship with any form of the "Time" concept, as he was born after the time runs, and only titled as the Titan of the Harvest . **It could also be partially derived from the word "chronicle" in Kamen Rider Chronicle, the game his Rider Gashat is based on. **One version of his legend is an inverse of the intent behind Kamen Rider Chronicle in that while the game pits players against each other in combat, Cronus led humanity to a Golden Age where no one fought and immorality was nonexistent. *The "face" is reminiscent of Genm as initial scans of Sports Action Gamer Level 3 show blinkers with a similar design to the visor of Kamen Rider Cronus. *The magazine scans version of the Gashacon Bugvisor's colors seemed to match better with both Kamen Rider Cronus and his Gashat, though it's unknown why the final version of the actual prop has cyan parts instead of green. *Cronus is the second Kamen Rider whose suit bears a trenchcoat, the first being Kamen Rider Wizard. **Incidentally, the inner side of his trenchcoat uses the same red color as that of Wizard's. It appears to be recycled from Genm Wizard Gamer Level 2's trenchcoat. **Discounting his armor and trenchcoat, his base suit was reused from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's Legend Rider forms (barring Kaigan Ghost) and the Ride-Player's form. Also, it looks like the basesuit of Genm Action Gamer Level 0. *Like Parad's forms having colors (blue and red) that become the same as Mighty Bros. (orange and teal) when inverted, Cronus' main color (green) is an inversion of Genm's base form's main color (purple). *Masamune has similarity as Banno as both are actually manipulating their own son for their need. However to differ both, Masamune is better at not showing his insanity side. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Episode 12: Christmas Special: Targeting the Silver X mas! **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! **Episode 32: Judgment Received! **Episode 33: Company Reform! References Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Relatives Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Villains